thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Website / Barney Bunch Wiki (TV Tropes)
' '''Barney Bunch Wiki' is a website that was once called Evil Barney Wiki, '''a website that treated Barney in a Dark but Funny light, until 2015 when user Fanficlover99 turned the site into a place exposing Astro Boy's Gayness, soon, Astro became the Wiki's Breakout Character and Fanficlover99 along with Alisabutterfly2014 and Mac+Cool made recurring stories of Astro on his Gay Poopy Cummy adventures with Barney (obviously) Drew Pickles, and a lot more for days to Cum... This Wiki provides examples of... * All Gays Are Pedophiles: ** Barney, Ronald McDonald, Dick the Clown, The Wiggles, ect. **Averted for Drew Pickles. Although, he does rape little boys and even babies, he says that he is not a pedophile because he has sex with men of all ages. * All Your Gayness Combined * Ambiguously Jewish: Dr. Elefun due to his large nose, * Anachronism Stew: These adventures take place in the present day, yet Astro Boy claim that he met The Wiggles in 1962, He also got a computer with the internet (to do his you know...) at age 11. * Anatomically Impossible Sex: a hallmark of these pages, Astro's cock is said to be 200 miles long (not as long as Drew's 300 mile Schlong) * Ass Shove: Assorted characters, mostly Drew Pickles and Astro, will use anything as a Dialdo. * Ax-Crazy: Astro is driven to this level whenever someone claims to be gayer than him. * Berserk Button: Astro and Drew do not like lines. He'll also rape anyone who calls him a sick fuck. * Black Comedy Rape * Bowdlerize: Inverted in song parodies and others in which Drew or other characters will "sing" current pop songs with lyrics altered to be about extreme sexual behavior, masturbation, homosexuality and the like, or alter the song with a non copyrighted song (ex: You Know I Got Expelled used the BBC Schools theme). * Boxing Battler: Tobio Tenma * Cast Full Of Gay: There are virtually no BB characters who were homosexual in their original incarnation. Even the notoriously evangelical Ned Flanders has been written into gay sex scenes with Drew or Astro. * Catch Phrase: "Bag, that was swell." * Censor Box: Sometimes used when characters have sex. * Child Of Rape: Afro Boy, Astro's equally as gay African-American son. * A Date With Rosie Palms: Whenever Drew or Astro is forced to wait in a long line, they will quickly get bored and either do this, or rape every man in the line. * Egopolis: Drewland * Early Installment Weirdness: in the Pre-Astro/Fanficlover days, The wiki was more about Antagonizing/Making fun of Barney, * Het Is Ew: Astro and the entire Barney Bunch wants to turn all straight men gay. * Older Than They Look: Astro claims to be in his 60s, even thought he Still looks like a boy. * Sitcom Arch Nemesis: Anpanman plays this roll in the Wiki throughout. His homophobial friends are Farfour, Clone Mordecai and Clone Rigby and among other homophobes. * Loads And Loads Of Characters: Nobody can even count every member of the Barney Bunch. The Hanna-Barbera Bunch seems to have an estimate of about 600 characters as well. The Barney Bunch's members have the exact same number as the seats of Ericsson Globe (16,000). * Prison Rape: BB members including Astro seem to enjoy this ALOT! * Toilet Humor: In addition to jokes about the characters' homosexuality, many Barney Bunch videos delve into this kind of humor. Bag, that was swell... Category:Websites